


Ha-Loweean Shopping Trip

by Lavabird



Category: Hyperdimension Neptunia
Genre: Candy, Costumes, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Shopping, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 23:24:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21044516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavabird/pseuds/Lavabird
Summary: It's that spooky scary time of the year again, so Neptune, Noire, Blanc, and Nepgear need to go shopping for Halloween supplies!





	Ha-Loweean Shopping Trip

“Neptune, can you remind me again why we’re here…?”

“Oh Blanny, you know it’s that time of the year! I can’t buy costumes without having you try them on first.”

“C-Costumes? There’s no way I’d ever agree to something so childish,” Noire scowled.

“Halloween should be Tsundere Noire’s favorite holiday. You’re known as the Queen of Cosplay back in Planeptune after all,” Neptune teased.

Noire’s eyes widened with such an accusation. “There’s no way that’s true! And stop calling me a tsundere! The only reason I came with you guys was because I had nothing better to do, that’s all.” Her burning cheeks did not convince Neptune in the slightest.

Nepgear, who had remained silent next to the three goddesses, finally decided to speak up. She didn’t want Neptune to start another console war over Halloween costumes. “Noire, don’t fret. I believe that Neptune is the only one who calls you the Queen of Cosplay.”

“Hah, I figured as much.”

“As expected from Neptune,” Blanc chimed in.

“Awwwww, Nep Jr., you’re always ruining the fun! Lighten up a little, sis! ‘Tis the season for tricks.”

The automatic doors to the shop slid open as Neptune ran ahead to them, her three companions reluctantly following. Nepgear initially sent out invitations to go shopping as an excuse to hang out with Rom, Ram, and Uni, but they said that they couldn’t make it. Rom and Ram were feeling under-the-weather, and Uni apparently had more important duties to fulfill. That’s just like her, to try and appear responsible in her sister’s eyes, Nepgear thought. So now here they were, Nepgear and the three goddesses, trying to shop for Halloween costumes.

“Wooow, look at this school uniform! It looks like it came straight out of one of Vert’s otomes. Noire, do you have any experience cosplaying as guys? Huh? Do ya?” Neptune held up a maroon male uniform, emblazoned with a golden flower crest on the breast pocket.

“For the last time, I don’t have cosplaying experience! And speaking of Vert, why didn’t she come with us?” Noire asked.

Blanc responded with a hint of envy in her voice, “I suppose she had the guts to reject Nepgear’s invitation. Either that or she’s busy binging the latest update of _4 Goddesses Online_.”

Nepgear knew that was certainly a possibility, but Vert had a better excuse than just being her typical gamer self. “She already has a Halloween costume, so she said that she would prefer to stay behind.”

Neptune’s eyes lit up. “Oooh really? What’s she going as?”

“Um…” Vert never actually told her who or what she was dressing up as.

“A secret? Now I’m even more excited to see what kind of shenanigans good old Vert is whipping up.”

“Hmph, you’re one to talk.” Noire could already tell that Neptune was up to no good as she continued to pluck costumes off the nearby displays. She initially wanted to reject the invitation because she has so much work to do in Lastation, but she couldn’t turn down an opportunity to hang out with her friends. And more importantly, she couldn’t turn down an opportunity to try on a bunch of cute costumes. Uni could handle work without her for the day.

“If you guys don’t need my help, I’m going to pick out candy for Rom and Ram. It’s the least I could do for them since they’re not feeling well.”

“Do you mind if I tag along?” Nepgear asked. “I want to buy them a gift, too. I really wish they could have been here.”

“Sure.”

Neptune, arms full of costumes, turned around with a sparkle in her eyes. “Aha! Let’s split up and search for clues! Noire and I will search the costume section. Blanc and Nep Jr. will search the candy section. Evildoers stand no chance against the four of us.”

“Okay, Neptune. We’ll be back in 20 minutes to try on our costumes.” Nepgear may had been placing too much trust in Neptune, but she knew that when it comes to things she enjoys, Neptune follows through. And you can’t mess up a Halloween costume, right?

“Wait, don’t leave me alone with Nept—” The two girls had already started for the candy aisle before Noire could finish.

“Oh Noire, just admit that you love spending time with me.”

“W-Well, I don’t always hate it, but…” Her fidgeting hands told Neptune all that she needed to know, all of which, of course, she already knew.

**=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=**

“How were they when you left the Basilicom?”

“They had low-grade fevers, but they’re mostly stable now. They’ll be fine if they just rest for a few more days.” Blanc was already busy eyeing up the colorful candies on the shelves in front of them.

“Thank goodness. It’s rare for them to fall so ill. I hope it hasn’t been too much of a burden on you.”

Lowee’s goddess bitterly glanced at the pink-haired girl to her side. “A burden, eh?” Her seething eyes cut right through Nepgear. “Let’s just say that somehow they are more of a burden when sick than when healthy.” Her bitter gaze turned into a soft smile. “Still, I’d never wish any harm on them. They’re just kids after all.”

“Right, of course.” Nepgear usually only sees Blanc’s enraged side when she’s in Lowee visiting Rom and Ram. Perhaps she’s truly a caring sister under all that pent-up anger. Although her sisters are no saints either… What a strange relationship they have, she thought.

The shelves in front of them were loaded with goodies, from chewy gummies to hard candies. Their eyes glimmered at the rainbow of colors before them, but with so many options came many decisions. The candy aisle stretched as far as the eye can see, so the two agreed to split up, with Blanc starting at the far end and Nepgear starting at the beginning.

Back in Planeptune, the only sweets they eat are baked goods made by Compa and, to no one’s surprise, pudding. But here in Lowee, it seems that they adore their candy. The first thing Nepgear picked up was a plastic container of lollipops of various flavors. Cherry, peach, green apple, blue raspberry. Blue raspberry…?

“What the goodness? Blue raspberry?” She’s never eaten nor seen a blue raspberry before. In fact, she hasn’t even heard of such a thing. “It must be a native fruit to Lowee,” she whispered under her breath. Although she’d like to try a blue raspberry lollipop, she placed the container back where she found it. Rom and Ram love lollipops, but she remembered them saying how they haven’t had chocolate in a while. Nepgear wanted to really surprise them with something great.

Just after the lollipop section was what Nepgear was looking for: the chocolates. She never knew that chocolates could come in so many different shapes and flavors. There’s milk chocolate, dark chocolate, white chocolate, strawberry chocolate, chocolates shaped as animals, chocolates shaped as flowers, chocolates shaped as… goddesses? What caught her attention on the bottom shelf was a set of chocolates modelled not only after the four goddesses, but also after the CPU candidates. “Golly, they made chocolates of me?” She almost couldn’t believe it. This was perfect! The girls would find these funny and cool: a win-win. And with all the craftsmanship put into the models, they must be delicious too.

“And they’re only… Oh my!” When Nepgear saw the price tag, she almost fainted. To put it lightly, they cost many more credits than what she had on her.

“Are you okay, Nepgear?” Blanc called from down the aisle.

“Yes… I’m fine.” She wasn’t planning on begging Blanc to buy these for Rom and Ram, so she continued her search in the chocolate section. Instead, she decided to go with the beautifully crafted chocolate flowers. They were still expensive, but at least she could afford them.

“Blanc, I think I’m going to buy—” As she was walking down the aisle with her box of chocolates, a cartoon robot beckoned her from her peripheral vision. “This is…” Below the cartoon advertisement were boxes of Mr. Robo build-your-own-robot gummies. The same Mr. Robo who Nepgear has a life-size replica of and who is the main character of her favorite games! Almost instinctively, she picked up the box and began intently reading the back. “With these interlocking parts, you can build your own customizable snacks, combining different flavors to make each creation your own.”

“Hm? What’s that?” Blanc was practically tiptoeing to try to see over Nepgear’s shoulder.

“Huh? Oh… Uh… T-This is nothing.” She quickly placed the box back on the shelf. “I was just going to buy these chocolates for Rom and Ram.” She lifted up the floral box that was in her other hand.

“Those are cute. I think they’ll like them,” Blanc said.

“Y-You think so?”

“Of course. And I decided to get them these.” In her hand was a bag of assorted mini candy bars, wrapped in orange and black Halloween packaging.

“Do you think I should have gone with something more… festive?” Nepgear asked.

“No, you made a good choice. The girls were just complaining the other day about wanting chocolates, so hopefully this will shut them up—er, I mean make them happy.”

“Yeah, you’re right. I’m sure they’ll love these.” Her genuine smile transformed even Blanc’s flat mouth into a slight grin for a second.

Still in awe at those robot candies, Nepgear took one last look at the shelf where they were sitting. If only she had brought just a few more credits, then she’d have enough to afford it. Oh well, she thought. I can’t have everything; at least I found something nice for Rom and Ram.

Nepgear turned away and began walking toward the front of the store to regroup with Noire and Neptune, but after a moment she realized that Blanc wasn’t with her. “Hey Blanc, what’s going on?” She was still standing back where they were talking.

“You really want these gummies, don’t you?” She pointed at the Mr. Robo boxes.

“…”

“I saw that look you had. Why don’t you buy them if you want them?”

A wistful half-smile grew upon her face. “My goodness… I would, but I can’t afford it, especially when I’m purchasing these chocolates for Rom and Ram. Their gift matters more anyway, so it’s okay.”

“Aw, Nepgear. You don’t have to worry about money. The people of Lowee worship me, so I get most of the stuff here for free anyway.”

“Huh…?”

She almost couldn’t believe what she had heard. Blanc gets everything for free when she goes shopping in her own country? It makes sense, sure, but in Planeptune, she and Neptune always pay for their own goods. “If that’s the case, I think that they would rather have those chocolate figurines over there.” She placed the chocolate flowers back where she had found them and took the expensive chocolates that she previously admired.

“Oh, wow. I didn’t even see these earlier. How did they perfect all these details of us?” Even the chocolate clothing matched every wrinkle and crease of their outfits.

“I’m not sure, but they’re beautiful.”

With their bag of candy bars, their chocolate figurines, and two boxes of Mr. Robo candies, the two of them turned and headed toward the costume section. It was time to see what costumes Neptune picked out for them.

“Hey Blanc, can I ask you one more thing?”

“Sure, what’s up?”

“After we’re done here, can you show me a blue raspberry?”

“Wha—?!”

**=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=**

“What the hell!” Noire’s shout was muffled behind the changing room door separating her and Neptune, but it was soon swung open at lightspeed. Standing there in the doorway was Noire dressed from head to toe in blue, wearing a tail and animal ears.

“Heeey Noire, looking good.”

“This isn’t funny! Why did you think I would look good dressed as a… as a dogoo?! I thought you were going to put me in something embarrassing like a sexy witch, but I wasn’t expecting something this humiliating.”

“If anyone can rock the dogoo style, I thought for sure it would be you,” Neptune proclaimed. “You know, you do look preeeetty cute in that outfit.”

“F-Flattery isn’t going to work here. This outfit is t-e-r-r-i-b-l-e. It doesn’t match my personality, like, at all.”

“Oh, so you’re saying that the sexy witch would match your personality better? That’s my Noire, bold as usual.” Neptune started sifting through the clothing rack in front of her.

“No! I don’t think I could go out in public in a sexy witch outfit. That’s… too embarrassing.”

“You sure? With that hot bod, you’ll surely increase your share count.”

“Hmph!” No matter how hard she tried, Noire couldn’t restrain her blushing. “Unlike you brutes in Planeptune, I prefer not to use my body for political gain. Plus, my share count is fine how it is.”

“Hey, low-blow, Noire. It’s not my fault someone uploaded that video onto the web. But look at how well it turned out for us. We’re raking in the shares, baby!”

Noire clenched her fists tightly and crossed her arms. “Why don’t you just give me a normal witch costume? I know that I can make it look good.”

“Alllrighty Noire. One stereotypical witch costume, coming right up.” In seconds, Neptune had already found a witch costume in Noire’s size. Like every costume thus far, she had picked it out beforehand and only needed to find it on the clothing rack. Noire snatched it from her hands and went back into the dressing room.

“So? What do you think?” Noire, dressed in a black dress, a white top, and a long black cape, was standing in the doorway once again. Her smooth twintails hung down below her black pointed hat.

“Woah, you were right when you said this would suit you better. I guess I shouldn’t have underestimated the Queen of Cosplay. Mother Noire knows best!”

Noire, smug from being praised, ignored that comment about the Queen of Cosplay. “Maybe you could learn a thing or two about cosplay from me. I wouldn’t mind teaching you.”

“I’ll take that as a confession, Queen of Cosplay!”

“Huh? Well, so what if I know a little about cosplaying…”

“There’s nothing wrong now that you’ve admitted it. Now how am I supposed to tease you?” They both laughed at Neptune’s admission of defeat. “And maybe I’ll just have to take you up on that offer.”

Once they settled down, a quizzical look fell over Noire’s face. “So you had me try on, like, a thousand different costumes, but what are you going to be for Halloween?”

“Oh, you know, I’m gonna be the thing I love most.” She winked at Noire while wagging her finger in the air.

“You don’t mean… You’re actually going to dress up as… as…” Her burning face felt like it was going to melt with embarrassment.

“Correctomundo! I’m going to be a pudding!”

“I… wasn’t expecting that, but why am I not surprised?” Noire let out a big sigh, but soon resumed her smile. “Anyway, thanks for bringing us here, Neptune. It’s been a while since we’ve all hung out.”

“Hey, don’t thank me, thank Nep Jr. It was her idea.” As if on cue, Nepgear and Blanc returned from the candy aisle. “Speak of the devil!”

“Hi, Neptune. Did you two find everything okay?” Nepgear asked.

“Yep! I got your costumes right here. Now all we gotta do is put ‘em on you.”

Nepgear and Blanc took the costumes that Neptune handed them and went into the changing rooms. After a couple minutes, they both emerged from their chambers, warily stepping out into the eyes of their friends.

Blanc erupted before anyone else could speak. “WHAT THE HELL IS THIS BULLSHIT?!” Neptune had chosen an uncharacteristically sexy nurse outfit, complete with a short skirt and a deep neck, revealing what would be cleavage on the average woman.

“You know what your Loweeans say, Blanc. ‘Flat is justice!’ I thought I’d help you out by showing that off. Your shares should go through the roof!”

“Wait,” Noire chimed in. “You’re telling me you gave her the sexy costume, but you had me dress up as a dogoo?”

“What’s that supposed to mean, you tsundere bitch?!”

“Now, now girls,” Neptune tried her best to ease the growing tension. “We’re all friends here. I chose that outfit also because our Blanny has always been the support-y type character. You know, I’ve always wondered if the reason she supports us is because she doesn’t need support herself.”

Blanc smirked back. “Ha, I’m the independent type. Of course I don’t need sup—wait… You better not be talkin’ about what I think you are!”

“Well, that outfit also gives some of our readers the fanservice they want. Go, my artists. Do God’s work. Heheheh…”

“ARE YOU IGNORING ME?!”

“Um… Neptune. Don’t you think that my costume is, uh, how do I put it? A bit too frightening?” Nepgear was standing motionless next to Blanc.

“Hmmm,” Neptune closely inspected her sister, who was dressed in bloody, ragged clothing and armed with sharp metal claws. “You didn’t apply any fake blood to your face, so you’re not too scary yet!”

“My goodness, I’ll probably terrify Rom and Ram if I do that. And Uni might even try to attack me for EXP…”

“Woah now, let’s all take a chill pill.” Neptune made a square camera with her hands, as if snapping photos of her friends. “You all need to put a little more trust in your friendly neighborhood Nep. I think these costumes are awesome, and everyone is going to love them! After all, they were chosen by, heh, yours truly.”

The three of them stared at each other as the confident Neptune continued to smile innocently back. Noire was the first to break the silence, “Maybe… Maybe she’s right. She helped me find this costume, and it’s perfect on me.” She knew that was a lie, but seeing her friend ganged up on like this just wasn’t fair. And their costumes really weren’t as bad as her dogoo outfit was.

“Noire, are you serious?” Blanc asked.

“Well, yeah. She spent all this time searching for costumes and picking out what she thought was best for us,” Noire replied.

“I must admit,” Nepgear said, looking over at Blanc and her costume. “Your costume does look quite adorable on you. In a good, non-condescending way.”

“And yours is certainly… spooky. As expected for Halloween.”

Neptune wrapped her arm around Noire and leaned into her. “See? Like I said, you all look great and your costumes rock. Now let’s head home and give Rom and Ram those treats you bought.”

Blanc glared at her once more. “Neptune, you’re not thinking about snagging one of their chocolates, are you?”

“Oh Blanny, I have to save room for my pudding. It’s calling my name all the way back in Planeptune. Let’s-a go!”

And so, the four of them, satisfied with their items, headed to the checkout line. Blanc showing her face was enough for the cashier to wave them through. Nepgear, with a bag full of goodies and a wallet full of credits, wondered once again why this wasn’t commonplace in Planeptune. As she analyzed herself for any possible flaws, she looked to her side and saw her sister happily skipping along, singing some kind of song about pudding and Tsundere Noire the Queen of Cosplay. Maybe… Maybe it’s for the best that we don’t get free stuff, she thought.

**=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=**

“Heyoo! Aunt Neppy is back with gifts!” The four of them had arrived back at Lowee’s Basilicom, and Neptune, as usual, had to make a grand entrance. But before she realized it, she was on the ground with a throbbing pain in the back of her head.

Blanc, whose hand had just karate chopped Neptune, admonished her. “Shhh! Quiet Neptune. Rom and Ram are probably still sleeping.”

“No, it’s okay Blanc. We’re awake and feeling a lot better.” A quiet voice came from behind the couch in front of them. It was Rom, drawing on sheets of paper with Ram.

Nepgear ran up to them, almost teary-eyed, and pulled out their gift.

“This is for us?” Ram asked, wide-eyed.

“Yes, I thought that it would help you two feel better. And look, it’s us and our sisters as little chocolates!”

“Wow, that’s adorable!” Rom said in astonishment.

“Mmm, and they taste great.” Ram had already ripped open the packaging and bit her own foot off. “Oh, and by the way, you guys have a guest!”

Noire stared at Blanc, as if expecting an answer immediately. “A… guest? You didn’t tell us about this.”

“Oh, my dear sister. Welcome back!” A familiar voice echoed down the hallway as the sound of footsteps grew louder. In came a woman with purple hair and purple contacts.

“Wagh!” The lady in front of them was wearing the same childish outfit as Neptune, including the matching hair clips. “V-Vert… Okay, what’s up? Why do you look just like me? You’re freaking me out, here.” Ignoring Neptune, Vert ran up to Nepgear and gave her a hug.

“Nep Jr., I’ve been waiting all day for your return!”

“N-Nep Jr.?! That’s my nickname for her!” Neptune shot back. “Don’t tell me you’re being… me for Halloween? Wait, are you trying to steal Nep Jr. from me again?!” Frantically, she pulled Nepgear away from the impostor and stomped toward the door, but she was stopped by Vert grabbing onto Nepgear’s other wrist.

“Nep Jr. is mine, you impostor!”

“No, she’s mine!”

“No, she’s _mine_!”

“No, she’s **mine**.”

“What the goodness,” Nepgear croaked, her arms being pulled in opposite directions. “It looks like I’m in quite the predicament here...”


End file.
